Mario
Mario & Luigi: Toy Story is a game for the Nintendo DSGo developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo. It is the eight installment in the Mario & Luigi series and the fifth in the chronological timeline. The story revolves around Mario and Luigi as they have to work together with toy versions of themselves code-named "Mini Mario" and "Little Luigi" in stopping the Mushroom Kingdom from being destroyed by an asteroid sent out by the Dark Lord, Hailtrex. Knowing that the toys are carrying two eternal Stars inside them, the brothers plan to use the toys in repealing the comet back into space. Story In the Mario Toy Company, located in downtown New Donk City, everything is bustling busy. Pauline comes to visit them and notcies two toys that look like two familar brothers she just happens to be related to. Knowing that a friend of theirs is having a birthday party, she decides to send those two toys to the Mushroom Kingdom as a present. Arriving at Peach's Party, Pauline talks to Mario and Luigi and tells them about the present, taking a look at it, they share a chuckle. The three of them walk into the interior of the castle, and see Peach on the show stage, playing her signature keyboard. Pleased with her playing, they decide to go outside and look at the stars and let her play like a goddess, in a peaceful scenic view. Peach comes out to see them, reminding them about the food. Luigi comments how they're not really as hungry as they looked when they came in. Pauline turns the conversation to the beautiful night sky and wonders why it's so pretty tonight apart from it being a summer night. Peach tells her that every million years or so, a great harvest moon occurs out of season for the purpose of the sun and moon coming back to life, once again to shine over our world for 168 hours. This is where multiple party gooers travel the world to battle together and against each other in multiple tornaments hosted by the Sun and Moon. Gameplay The gameplay is like that of previous games, mostly Partners in Time, maintaining traditional features in the series, such as the enemy attack avoiding techniques, item usage, Badges and Bros. Attacks, and also out-of-battle techniques. With the addition of the Toy Bros, this makes up a team of four. Mario and Luigi using the A and B buttons like in the previous games, and the Toys using the X and Y buttons. Battle System To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Mini Mario or Little Luigi must touch an enemy or perform a First Strike by jumping on or hitting the enemy with a hammer in the overworld. A first strike damages the enemy (if jumped on) or possibly stun them (if hit with a hammer) as the battle starts. If an enemy with spikes or fire is jumped on, the brother who jumped on the enemy is damaged. Since the game is a turn-based RPG, the player and enemies take turns attacking each other; the brothers use Command Blocks as the interface to select actions. The player can use well timed attacks to deal more damage. The player can also counterattack the enemy to damage them (see below). The enemies never counterattack but can harm the brother if they have spikes or are on fire and are jumped on, though these elements cannot KO a brother, even if he has one HP left. The player is in control of all four of the characters, and thus it's their job is keep them all alive so they don't lose in the fight. Mini Mario and Little Luigi fight independently from Mario and Luigi as they do the same thing as the brothers. Jump and Hammer enemies in counter attacking, however instead of having HP and BP, they run on batteries, seeing as how they're toys. Whenever they're low on batteries, then they have to be given new batteries or they'll shut down otherwise. Unlike the previous three games where a new character would have their own special attacks apart from Mario and Luigi's Bros. Attacks, this game only has the Bros. Attacks. The catch however is that they have their own special commands that can be used to deal more damage, which can only be preformed by the toys, if they have enough battery energy to help out that is. Before starting a Bros. Attack, the brother is given a choice in wanting to use the toys as a means of extra damage or just leave them out of the attack to save their energy. 'Battle Commands' 'Stats' *HP: This is the amount of health Mario and Luigi have. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they pass out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-UP DX. HP can be replenished with a Mushroom or a Nut *BP: This is how many times the Mario brothers can use a Bros. Attack. Each attack uses up a certain amount of BP, draining the total. BP can only be restored by using Syrup. *POW: This is how strong the player is. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *DEF: This is how much damage the player can block from an enemy hit. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *SPEED: This is how fast the heroes are. The more SPEED they have, the more they can attack an enemy in a single turn. *FLEX: This is the stat that is the most important of them all, as it applies for the brothers' own strengths STACHE and ENERGY. The higher it is, then the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, it also slightly upgrades the amount of batteries the Toys can drain, and it also gives the heroes discounts when buying at shops and increases the worth of items sold. 'Ranks' When leveling up, the four heroes occasionally reach a rank. When this happens new criteria is added to the game such as being able to equip more clothing or being able to shop at certain places. Here is a list of the ranks: *Mushroom: Default, Equipped with 1 piece of gear *Shell: Level 6, Equipped with 2 pieces of gear *Flower: Level 12, Equipped with 3 pieces of gear *Shine: Level 18, Take part in the Attackathon Circus *Star: Level 25, Fight at the Battlethon Arena *Rainbow: Level 40, Receive the Battle Card, "Scare Fair" Characters 'Playable' 'Secondary ' Items Bros. Attacks Very much like the past games, Bros. Attacks act as special attacks that involve teamwork and skills to unleash an astounding result of damage on the enemies. Most of them involve the toys turning into different objects that can be used for extra special commands, depending on the amount of Battery energy they have. The player choose if they want to use the toys during a Bros. Attack and work with the brothers only or not. The brothers unlock these Bros. Attacks during their adventure by collecting ten Attack Pieces in a single area, either by hitting Bros. Blocks or completing certain tasks in order to recieve a Bros. Item that is related to the attack. There are twenty Bros. Attacks that the brothers and toys share in the same list. Locations Gallery 'Artwork' 'Screenshots' Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:AlphaDream Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs